


Police Brutality

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Choking, Gang Rape, Graphic Rape, Handcuffs, M/M, Violence, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: After battling the Titanic Ant, the Onett Police Force doesn't take kindly to Ness' trespassing and making them look bad. They teach him a lesson he'll never forget.





	Police Brutality

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, when they use the line "I'm going to take you apart right here, right now, baby" how was I supposed to NOT think rapey thoughts?
> 
> Please head the warnings!

Ness grumbled as his stomach rumbled. He had just fought the Titanic Ant and reclaimed the first Sanctuary location and he was starving. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to the Police Station before he got to eat, but he remembered that right next door was a bakery. It couldn't hurt to stop by the station quickly on his way.

His Tee Ball Bat dragged the ground as he made his way down the sidewalk, slightly grumpy, but really pumped that he had just beat such a giant, fierce enemy all on his own. His fingers trembled with the leftover adrenaline running through him.

The Captain looked him over when he got there. The man was obviously annoyed at him, insinuating that he would be better off playing video games.  _Guess that's what I get for helping..._ Ness rolled his eyes as he followed Captain Strong through the building with promise of a way to Twoson.

He looked up from the ground and immediately felt on edge. The Captain had led him into a room with only one exit. An exit that the large, mustached man made sure to block. He looked around, seeing five other officers, all staring at him in contempt.  _I must have caused some trouble doing their work for them.._

He looked back at the Captain confused and more than a little angry. Ness could tell that the man had a wicked smile hiding under his furry facial hair. "See if you can get past five of my best men..." He challenged before letting out a terribly taunting laugh. Something about his enthusiasm made the boy's blood run cold.

He tugged on the front of his hat and gripped his bat, hoping that they wouldn't all come at him at once. If they took turns like the rabid mutts near his house, he had a chance. Luckily they all looked over to the cop on the right as he cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. "Hey, small fry. You must be shaking in your boots!" He laughed and Ness tightened his grip until his knuckles were white. These guys were pissing him off already.

He took a deep breath and loosened his grip. He smirked a little and closed his eyes. He may be small, but that also meant he was fast. He would have the first move and he was going to make an example of it. When he opened his eyes, colorful lights shot through the room striking the cop crossways.

Ness took a few deep breaths, still getting used to using the strong PSI attack. Unfortunately, it was his last one for now. He really needed to get some food and some sleep. He was hoping that the first man crawling out of the room past him would be enough to scare the other cops away.

It was not his lucky day, apparently. The next cop approached him, looking like he had something to prove. Ness raised his bat, now with no other options to defend himself. As the man charged him, he ducked out of the way and hit him on the back as hard as he could. He backed up as the officer regained his footing, almost growling at him as he held his back in pain.

He pulled his baton from his belt and charged back again. Ness used the man's anger to his advantage, knocking the weapong from his hand and hitting him point blank in the face. He heard a loud crack followed by the man howling. He held his nose before it could start bleeding freely as he stumbled out the door.

The next cop had learned a little better than to underestimate him, charging ahead, appearing to be making the same move as the last. When Ness tried to dodge him, the uniformed man turned suddenly, his forearm and hand coming down on the smaller body with a crushing chop.

"Agh!" Ness cried out, the blow landing solidly on his back, landing him on the floor and out of breath. The cop stood back and smirked, waiting for Ness to get up before moving again.

From the floor, Ness took a moment and looked around. His gaze connected with one of the other officers, silently waiting his turn. The man had a look in his eyes that worried the young boy. Ness looked away nervously before rolling over and jumping back up, focusing on the fight at hand.

He adjusted his hat and charged the officer, determined to get this over with and get a damn hamburger already. As his bat hit the dirty cop, a loud SMASH could be heard as he hit the ground, unmoving.

He braced himself to react against the next cop that started moving, but he wasn't moving toward a fight. He reached down and started to drag the man off the floor and out the door. Ness turned to focus on the last man in front of him; the one with the disturbing eyes.

The way that he slowly stepped forward unnerved Ness. He would be more prepared for a rush attack. He didn't know what to do with the steady advances that were being made on him. He instinctively took a small step back, regretting it instantly. He didn't want to show fear. He wasn't some scared kid, he was a fighter. He was on a dangerous mission that, even though he didn't understand, would be the most difficult thing he had ever done and may ever do again.

Ness rolled his shoulders and decided to make the first move. As he began to take back the step that he gave away, a large arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him backwards. "What?!" He tried to turn around to see who had grabbed him, assuming it was the Captain that he had stupidly forgotten about at the door, but it was the other officer. He had dragged the other man out into the hallway and snuck back in quietly, behind Ness.

He was so distracted by the surprise assault that he didn't notice the other officer's pace quickening towards the two. When he turn forward again, struggling against the arm around him, the cop with the crazy eyes was inches away from his face.

He grabbed Ness' face, fingers digging into the boyish jaw as he spoke slowly. "I'm going to take you apart right here, right now, baby." Ness shivered, for the first time in the room, really feel afraid.

As he went to push the man away from his face, the arm around his chest moved down to grab his wrists. He heard the clanging of metal and felt his hands being cuffed before he could move to push the men away.

His heartbeat quickened as he realized that he was clearly no match for the two men when they ganged up on him. He struggled against the cuffs, squirming as much as he could, to no avail. The officers chuckled at him as he tried and failed to escape.

The man in front of him raised his hand as if to slap him, but instead knocked his hat from his head. Ness cursed inwardly at the fact that he flinched, seeing how much it amused the cop. His brow furrowed, more pissed off than ever as the officer reached his hand out again. This time he held his ground, eyes not moving from the man in front of him.

His jaw clinched, struggling not to react visibly as the man's large, thick fingers ran through his hair. Just as he felt a growl building inside his throat, the fingers curled, pulling his hair, tugging his head backwards.

He thought about pulling away or struggling, but he didn't want to give the cop the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. He held still, glaring. Whatever this guy was going to do, he could handle it.

They stood like that for a moment, Ness forced to look up at the man, before the hand in his hair yanked him downward, forcing him to his knees. He stayed determined, eyes still locked, fuming anger until the man's other hand reached in front of his face, gripping his belt buckle.

At first, Ness didn't realize what he was doing as he slid the leather through the loop, it clanking right in front of his eyes. It wasn't until he heard the undoing of a zipper that he gulped, understanding the officer's intentions.

As the man's fat fingers dug into his pants, the cop behind him dropped down to his knees as well, pressing fully against Ness' lithe young body. He let go of the cuffs for a moment, but before Ness was able to take advantage of the opening, he felt a hard wooden bar press against his neck from behind.

He coughed as the man behind him pulled his nightstick back, yanking Ness back with it. "I can tell you're going to want to give us a hard time." As if Ness didn't already feel helpless enough, the officer adjusted his stick, forcing the small boy off balance and making it very hard to breath. "Don't."

Ness' eyes watered as the man whispered in his ear before pushing him forward again. In the time that he had been pulled away, the man had slid his pants and briefs down to the floor, completely exposing himself directly in the boy's face.

In the last couple of minutes, Ness had gone from pissed off to terrified. He could take a punch, but he wasn't ready for what these men wanted from him. He tried to stand up, but was stopped immediately by the pressure on his neck and his lack of balance. He whined quietly, not having much of a voice, "Please..." He didn't know what to say, he knew it was all useless. They were obviously looking forward to what was coming and had no reason to spare him.

"You know, you've made a lot of trouble for us, kid. You ought to learn your place." The man's expression had gone from amused at the kid's situation to vengeful and Ness didn't like it at all. "Open up. Try anything funny and you'll regret it."

The man was holding himself in his hand, leaning closer to Ness' mouth before he turned away as much as he was able, clamping his lips shut. They must have been expecting that because immediately the man behind him was pulling away with his baton, putting immense pressure on Ness' neck, making it impossible to breath. He gasped and tried to pull away, but with the stick to his front and large body behind him, there was nowhere to go.

"He said open up." The man behind him made sure that he had Ness in an impossible position. If he didn't open up, they wouldn't let up and it wouldn't be long before Ness passed out. He reluctantly did as he was told, afraid when the pressure didn't let up. It wasn't until most of the man's length was in Ness' mouth that the hold on his acutally relented.

He gagged immediately, still only barely beind able to breath. For a moment, he considered spitting it out or biting it, but he knew from a moment ago that it would be all too easy for them to force him and if they were angry, it would be that much worse.

His senses were overwhelmed by the smell and taste of the man, but a small relief came as he pulled out slightly. Ness took a deep breath before he pushed back in again, his hands having found their way to his hair, holding him in place.

He choked slightly as the back of his throat was pressed against over and over. He closed his eyes, trying to bide his time until the man was done with him. The hands in his hair gripped tighter and the thrusts became more urgent very quickly. As he became more erratic with his movements, he pulled Ness's head forward to him, making him gag even further.

Between the repeated violation of his mouth and the nightstick across his neck, Ness could barely breath. He gasped when he got the chance, but could feel himself getting lightheaded. His eyes watered as they started to close and Ness thought to himself that unconsciousness wouldn't be entirely unwelcome at that moment.

The taste in his mouth was suddenly much more unpleasant as his head was pushed back and his mouth was finally emptied. He kept his eyes closed as he felt a warm, sticky substance splashing onto his face, dripping down his neck. The stick from across his neck was removed and he breathed in deeply. His head rolled forward and he let it, spitting to clear his mouth of the tastes it had aquired.

The man looked down at him, licking his lips at the flush that had come over his face since the blood began to rush back into it. His lips were full and wet, his cheek and neck covered in the cop's semen. He should have known better than to hope that they were done with him.

Though the officer in front of him tucked himself away and fixed his pants, he felt the man behind him tugging on the cuffs, leaning him backwards. He could feel the hardness pressing against his back and he hoped that the second man would be done with him soon.

He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor and cry, but he would save that for later. For now, he would just stay silent and hope that they got bored or that he would pass out and miss the rest of what they had planned.

When he felt a hand creeping around the front of his shorts, his eyes flew open. What was this guy planning on doing to him? The idea of quietly waiting it out flew out the window as he jerked backward, trying to escape the grasp.

There was something entirely different about being forced to touch the other men and being touched by them. He was filled with a new energy and a will to fight back at all cost. He managed to break free for a moment, kicking the man that was behind him in the face. He couldn't find his way to his feet before the man was on top of him, holding him down. Without the use of his arms, his balance was completely shot.

He continued to struggle, "Don't touch me!" He screamed and he kicked and writhed as best he could. The man was having a hard time holding Ness' chest down, becoming visibly frustrated. He growled and grabbed Ness by the shoulders, lifting him up before slamming his small frame down again. As his head his the floor with a cracking sound, Ness saw black at the edge of his vision for a moment and lost control of his limbs. He stuggled to keep his eyes open as his head lulled to the side.

The next couple of minutes were a blur to him, feeling hands on him, but being too uncoordinated to do much about it. When he finally regained his senses, he realized that he was almost completely naked, save for his socks, shoes and the shirt tucked behind his head.

The officer that had finished with him already was standing next to the Cheif at the door while the other policeman was hunched over him, settled between his legs. His cuffed hands were pinched uncomfortably under his back and his head was throbbing. That pain, though, was nothing compared to the feeling of the cop's full length pushing into him without warning.

He let out a scream and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to keep himself from crying out. A large, calloused hand quickly covered his mouth, pressing his head back against the floor. He continued to cry out as tears slid down his cheeks onto the concrete. The man pulled out and pushed back into him, each time somehow hurting more than the last.

Ness felt like he was hitting a raw, fresh wound every time he moved and the pain shot through his entire body like lightning. He clenched his fists and tried to take deep breaths as his body adjusted as much as it could to the intrusion.

The uniformed man above him dug his fingers into Ness' slim, tanned hip as he grunted with every motion. Ness was thankful, at least, that this man wasn't taunting and humiliating him while he was being used. He had almost expected it.

His head throbbed and his stomach turned as the man collapsed down onto him as his pace quickened. The sound of heavy breathing and growling in his ear made him feel sick, but the change of the angle meant that the thrusts were getting faster and more shallow, which hurt a lot less. He had long since stopped screaming, but the hand on his mouth stayed there, sweating against his lips.

Ness wished that he would be able to forget that it ever happened, but the events of the day, the looks in their eyes and the way he felt dirty from the inside out were things that couldn't be forgotten. He gasped in surprise as the dingey fingernails dug deep into his skin as the man seized up. After a few final, rough thrusts, the policeman slid out of the young boy and let his grip go slack.

He sat back on his heels, looking down at the already lightly bruising body underneath him as he zipped his slacks back up. He stood up and adjusted himself, kicking Ness' bare foot out of his way as he walked out the door, followed by the other officer.

The Cheif walked over to him, kneeling beside him slowly and Ness froze, his eyes wide. He couldn't do that again. "I hope you learned your lesson. Next time we won't be so easy on you." He warned the boy as he unlocked the cuffs around his wrists.

Ness looked up at him, cheek still soiled, with watery eyes acknowleding silently that he understood what was said and that he took the threat seriously. The Cheif stared at him for a moment before following the other cops out the door.

He wasn't sure where his upcoming adventure would take him, but as he lie on the floor, cold and ashamed, he knew that nothing could be worse than what had happened to him that day. He also knew that after he was done with his mission, when he was stronger, he would come back and they would be the ones afraid of him.

 

 

 


End file.
